


Sherlock/Steven Universe crossover that no one wanted.

by Lia_Margy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Margy/pseuds/Lia_Margy
Summary: Pretty much the plot of Sherlock but I scribbled out "Sherlock & John" and replaced it with "Peridot & Lapis". This is my first fic for either of these Fandoms, so please don't be mad at me if it's no good. Also, I'm still at a bit of a loss for what to do with the other characters. Currently I'm not sure if Mrs. Hudson should be Pearl, or what.Also, Squaridot is Mycroft. Change my mind.





	Sherlock/Steven Universe crossover that no one wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much the plot of Sherlock but I scribbled out "Sherlock & John" and replaced it with "Peridot & Lapis". This is my first fic for either of these Fandoms, so please don't be mad at me if it's no good. Also, I'm still at a bit of a loss for what to do with the other characters. Currently I'm not sure if Mrs. Hudson should be Pearl, or what.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Squaridot is Mycroft. Change my mind.

~~~~I just realized how late it is but I'm new to this so this is just a place holder that I'll get rid of when I'm well rested and ready to write.


End file.
